Software operated alarm clock radios are well known in the art. Such alarm clock radios are programmable by the user to set an awake time convenient to the user within the parameters of the software for a particular alarm clock radio. The user directly controls the software circuit to let the alarm setting to be activated. However, there is a problem with hotel alarm clock radios not having the capability to automatically deactivate the alarm, once the alarm has sounded, such that the preset alarm time which was set by a previous hotel guest will be automatically deactivated.
There remains a need for a single day alarm feature for the alarm clock radio of the present invention where the alarm setting is automatically deactivated so that a new hotel/motel guest is not subject to the preset alarm time of the previous hotel guest.